Baobab Mob
The Baobab Mob Dominant Pair When the the group form Cruise and Hawkeye were the oldest females in the group. Being born in the same litter and after Cruise evicted her older sister Armanita Ditch, Hawkeye took dominant female. Al Pacino won dominant male. In July and August Cruise took dominant female but Hawkeye won dominant female and is still dominant of her sister. Members A list of all meerkats known to be born into the Whiskers, or immigrated Hawkeye,VWF072 Al Pacino,VBBM002 Cruise,VWF075 Petra(disappered) Cheetra(disappeared) Al CaponeVBBM001, Al CatrazVBBM003, Mumbulu,VBBM004 Kiango,VBBF005 Kiboko,VBBM006 Njovu,VBBF007 Zikomo,VBBF008 Kaya Mawa,VBBF009 Jason Bourne,VBBM010, Scorpion King,VBBM011, She-Ra,VBBF012, Moby,VBBM013, Honey,VBBF014, Porcelain,VBBF015, VBBP016(dead) VBBP017(dead) Snap,VBBF018, Crackle,VBBM019, Pop,VBBF020, Coco,VBBF021, Toni,VBBM022, Fatty Mc Fatty,VBBM023 History The Baobab was form in December 2007 by four Whiskers Females (Hawkeye,Cruise,Petra and Cheetra), three wild males (Al Pacino, Al Capone and Al Catraz). Hawkeye soon took dominant female but during July and August Cruise took over but Hawkeye took it back. Cheetra disappear. The Baobab are up to 23 members, currently the largest followed group in the KMP,Petra disappears in December 2008 * 2007-Hawkeye,Cruise,Cheetra and Petra are evicted from the Whiskers and team up with the wild males named Al Pacino,Al Capone and Al Catraz. Hawkeye and Al Pacino took dominance. * 2008-Hawkeye gives birth to Mumbulu,Kiango,Kiboko,Njovu,Zikomo and Kaya Mawa. In the Months to follow Cruise gave birth to Jason Bourne,Scorpion King and She-Ra, 9 days later Hawkeye gave birth to Moby,Honey,Porcelain and two pups who would soon die. The group splits but soon rejoin up. Cruise take over as dominant female. Her rule is short live as after she gave birth to Snap,Crackle,Pop,Coco and Toni. Hawkeye took over as dominant female. Hawkeye soon give birth to Fatty Mc Fatty. Cheetra and Petra disappeared. * 2009-Cruise give birth to a litter of pups and Kiango,Njovu,Kaya Mawa and She-Ra are pregnant. Mother of the litters January 2008:Hawkeye gave birth to Mumbulu,Kiango,Niboko,Njovu,Zikomo,Kaya Mawa April 2008: Cruise gave birth to Jason Bourne,Scorpion King,She-Ra and Hawkeye gave birth to Moby,Honey,Porcelain,VBBP016 and VBBP017. VBBP016 and VBBP017 were killed. September 2008: Cruise gave birth to Snap,Crackle,Pop,Coco and Toni November 2008: Hawkeye gave birth to Fatty Mc Fatty. Hawkeye Whiskers Hawkeye is one of Flower daugther. She was born on June 9, 2004 with Mitch, Logan and Cruise. On January 25, 2007 or Febuary 1, 2007 Hawkeye, Petra, Flo, Finn, Ella give birth Burdock, Rhogan Josh, Amira, Squig, Cheriqui, Rufus, Etosha, Murray and there do not known the pups come out from. In 2007 Rocket Dog evicts Hawkeye, Cruise, Petra, Cheetatra, there the four females team up with three wild males named Al Pacino Baobab ,Al Capone Baobab, Al Catraz and form the Baobab, Hawkeye become dominant female. On January 25, 2008 Hawkeye give birth to Mumbulu Baobab, Kiango, Kiboko, Njovu, Zikomo and Kaya Mawa Baobab. When Hawkeye and her sister Cruise Whiskers got pregnant, then on April 4 2008 Cruise Whiskers give birth to She-Ra Baobab, Jason Bourne, Scorpion King, then on April 13 2008 Hawkeye give birth to Moby Baobab, Honey Baobab, Porcelain Baobab, VBBP016 and VBBP017. In May VBBP016 and VBBP017 are killed, then there was a group splits there was smallest Petra, Cheetatra, Kaya Mawa, Jason Bourne and Scorpion King. The main group Hawkeye, Cruise Whiskers, Al Pacino, Al Capone Baobab, Al Catraz, Mumbulu Baobab, Kiango, Kiboko, Njovu, Zikomo, She-Ra Baobab, Moby Baobab, Honey Baobab and Porcelain Baobab. The group got back together, Cruise attack Hawkeye and then Cruise become dominant female. Cruise Whiskers Cruise was only dominant female of the Baobab for only 2 months but shes been able to raise two of her litter and maybe another. With Cruise and Hawkeye being able to raise their litter the group been growing fast. Cruise daugthers are She-Ra Baobab, Snap, Pop, Coco, Cruise sons are Jason Bourne, Scorpion King, Crackle and Toni.